Computer systems and computer networks include a variety of resources. The resources may include various hardware or software components. The hardware resources may include storage and computing devices, and the software resources may include various applications or services, for example. Additional resources may include internet protocol (IP) addresses, for example, Resources may be allocated to a user at, for example, a starting point of a system (e.g., a launch or boot-up of the system). A user's allocation may be randomly assigned or may be based on a predicted usage, for example.